Nous serions leur phénix
by Pitchoune NausS
Summary: OS, shonen-ai - "Si tu nous avais choisi, tu aurais trahi ton engagement dans l'armée. Tu as obéi à l'armée, alors tu nous as trahi. Et après des mois, on se retrouve face-à-face avec des tirs et des cris pour accompagner nos retrouvailles amères." Ne pas avoir peur du résumé, en vrai ça ne mord pas... Il faut lire ! :D


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Une petite (hum...) nouvelle pour vous aujourd'hui !

Comme d'habitude, pas prévue, le soir au moment d'aller dormir, tout ça... ;D

.

Alors...

**Quoi à qui** : les personnages à Gundam Wing. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que la situation et purement et simplement sortie de ma tête mais c'est sur une triste actualité que je me base, en y insérant les personnages...

**Résumé** : Si tu nous avais choisi, tu aurais trahi ton engagement dans l'armée. Tu as obéi à l'armée, alors tu nous as trahi. Et après des mois, on se retrouve face-à-face avec les tirs et les cris pour accompagner nos retrouvailles amères. Ne pas avoir peur du résumé, il faut lire ! :D

**Pour** : vous, comme d'hab' ! Moi, parce que ça m'a fait du bien même si je douille un peu de fatigue aujourd'hui.

**Parce que** : y'a des documentaires que je suis trop sensible pour regarder en en sortant indemne, mais que je le fais quand même parce que ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face... Du coup il faut que j'exorcise après (même si ça coûte cinq heures à ma nuit).

.

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

.

**Nous serions leur phénix**

.

.

« Depuis quand tu portes une arme ?

- Depuis que c'est nécessaire pour survivre.

- Tu peux vivre sans arme.

- C'est toi qui oses me dire ça alors que t'es payé pour utiliser la tienne contre nous ?

.

Un appartement depuis longtemps vidé de ses habitants, tout comme le reste de l'immeuble.

Un appartement qui ne ressemble plus à un appartement.

Un appartement aux murs éventrés, au sol – là où il n'est pas crevé – jonché de poussière noire, de morceaux de plâtre explosés, de restes calcinés d'appareils électroménagers, de porcelaine émiettée, de bouts de verre ternis par le temps, les intempéries, la guerre.

Ca fait plus de six mois que les coups de mortier ont fait s'effondrer la moitié de la façade avant de cet immeuble et de ceux du quartier, de la ville...

Cet immeuble, c'est là qu'on habitait.

.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Non. C'est clair.

- Tu avais le choix.

- Non, Yuy, _tu _avais le choix.

.

Cet appartement, c'était le tien. Le mien était à l'étage du dessus. Ceux de nos familles, très exactement. Aujourd'hui, tout le quartier est mort. Les bâtiments sont gris de poussière. Les rues sont vides, la journée. La nuit, des ombres furtives glissent encore pour passer d'un bâtiment à un autre. D'une planque à une autre.

Elles sont imprévisibles, indécelables. L'immeuble qui semble le plus proche de l'effondrement est celui qui dissimule la plus grande cache des rebelles. Tu ne le sais pas encore. Tu ne le sauras jamais. Pas de ma bouche.

La ville est devenue un fantôme. Le vide, les murs criblés de trous de balles, les traces brunâtres, sur le bitume, sous les débris de tout, qui sont la seule mémoire d'un corps tombé sous les coups militaires ou rebelles, on ne le saura jamais vraiment, et qui, un parmi de trop nombreux, a été enterré en fosse commune sans nom ni fleurs...

La mort, partout. Le silence criant de la mort, l'absence visible de la vie. La douce horreur et le soulagement terrifiant des restes d'un humain qu'on découvre ne pas être quelqu'un qu'on connaissait, ne pas être quelqu'un qu'on chérissait... La découverte d'un mort inconnu qui rassure, parce que ce n'est pas un ami, et qui dégoûte de soi-même parce qu'on a ressenti de la joie, une étincelle éphémère, mais bien présente même si brève, à voir que ce n'était pas un ami, alors que ça ne devrait qu'être une désolation.

C'est une désolation.

Les corps, les seuls corps qui peuvent rester ici, habillés en civils, ce sont forcément des rebelles qui, si on ne les connaissait pas, ont combattu à nos côté à un moment. Ont combattu à _mes_ côtés, physiquement, possiblement.

Tout ce souffle suspendu, les oiseaux, les chats qui ont déserté les villes insurgées quand les rebelles refusent de céder le terrain et tiennent encore, cet état entre la vie et la mort, ville trop vide pour être palpitante, mais où trop d'hommes se cachent et agissent encore pour être anéantie...

Tous ces paradoxes sont la source de mon engagement, de ma haine, de ma joie, de mon dégoût, de ma volonté, de mon amertume, et de mon amour.

Il n'y a plus que cette ville, ces villes résistantes, pour moi.

Et mes frères qui se révoltent avec moi.

.

- Je n'ai jamais eu le choix.

- Si, tu l'avais. Tu as suivi les ordres de ceux qui te payaient quand tu aurais pu rejoindre ceux que tu aimais.

- Je vous aime toujours.

- Tu nous as tués, Yuy. Toi et tes petits copains nous avez tués. Ca fait six mois que c'est le cas. Et ça continuera jusqu'à ce vous perdiez.

.

Comme le corps de ce type que je peux voir en contrebas. Sa silhouette ne me dit rien alors que je suis devenu maître dans l'art de reconnaître quelqu'un de dos, dans le noir. Devenu maître dans l'art d'entendre, de sentir la moindre présence et d'attribuer à une respiration et à un pas un nom et un visage. Celui qui gît dans la rue, que je vois à travers la façade éventrée, même si son corps est disloqué, je sais que ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je connaissais.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant, j'ai envie de pleurer quand je vois son tee-shirt gris qui s'imbibe de son propre sang rouge sombre. Quand je sais que son souffle était encore dans sa gorge il y a dix minutes, il y a six cents secondes, mais qu'un tir l'a cueilli alors qu'il courait pour passer de mon poste de surveillance/attaque où il s'était abrité dix minutes, à l'immeuble d'en face où l'attendait peut-être son père, son cousin, ses amis. Je venais de lui faire signe, depuis ma meurtrière, du bout de mon fusil, pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait traverser en toute sécurité. Que je le couvrais.

Je n'avais pas vu les connards planqués au coin de la rue et qui l'ont fauché alors même qu'il était inoffensif.

Je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu n'es peut-être pas celui qui a tiré, mais tu étais parmi eux.

Pour ça, je te hais.

Parce que, si ce n'est pas toi, c'est donc ton frère. Surtout, si ce n'est pas moi que vous avez touché, ce sont_ mes_ frères. C'est comme si c'était moi que vous aviez criblé de balles.

Chaque fois, je meurs un peu plus quand succombe un des miens.

.

J'ai envie de pleurer quand je vois son tee-shirt gris troué de balles et sombre de sang, quand je vois ses pieds enroulés dans des chiffons, parce qu'il n'avait pas de chaussures et qu'il ne devait pas s'ouvrir sur du verre en marchant. Quand je vois la vieille arme presque non-fonctionnelle avec laquelle il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se défendre.

Quand je vois les uniformes, les gilets pare-balles, les bottes à crampons, les gants, les casques, les mitraillettes du camp en face.

Quand je les vois sur toi.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

.

- Vous pouviez ne pas rester dans cette ville.

- Vous pouviez ne pas commencer à nous tirer dessus.

- Vous pouviez ne pas attirer les balles. Vous pouviez ne pas provoquer le Régime.

- …

.

Je suis estomaqué.

Tu m'as souvent dit que j'avais des yeux étonnants. Des yeux qui changent de couleur avec mon humeur. Du temps où ce n'était pas la guerre, du temps où on se connaissait parce qu'on était voisins, parce qu'on était des ados normaux, tu t'étais amusé à me dire qu'ils étaient violets quand j'étais heureux, plus gris quand j'étais las, bleu foncé quand j'étais en colère.

Depuis six mois, mes yeux sont noirs. Jamais gris. Parfois violemment violets, furieusement et brièvement mauve quand j'abats l'un des vôtres qui vient de faucher du bout de son fusil un de mes frères. Après la joie sauvage et féroce qui ne les colore qu'une seconde, ils devenaient bleu de tristesse d'avoir dû en descendre un de plus. Même s'il était un ennemi. Mais si c'était soit lui, soit moi.

.

Je suis estomaqué et tu sembles me laisser le temps de trouver une réponse.

Je feule quand je retrouve l'usage de ma voix et, avec les claquements des coups de feu qui font rage alentour et s'affrontent depuis que vous avez tué cet homme, tu dois tout juste m'entendre.

.

- Il y a neuf mois, quand les manifestations pacifiques ont commencé et que tu étais rentré chez toi le temps de ta permission, tu m'as dit que, si tu n'étais pas militaire, tu serais parmi nous à revendiquer nos droits et nos libertés, dans la rue. Tu étais _pour_ l'assouplissement des punitions des opposants au Régime, _pour_ la démocratisation du Régime, même si ta qualité de combattant de l'armée ne te permettait pas de t'exprimer. Tu me l'as dit. Et maintenant tu oses m'affirmer que nous avons cherché cela, que nous n'avons fait que de la provocation et que nous _méritons_ de tomber sous vos balles ?

.

Si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle est, je finirais certainement cette tirade en hurlant.

Mais, même avec les combats qui font rage au dehors et qui couvriraient certainement mes éclats de voix, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de rameuter tes petits camarades. Parce que je suis encore vivant alors que ce n'est pas normal, que ça ne durera plus longtemps, mais que je ne tiens pas plus que ça à ce qu'un terme soit mis à ma vie plus rapidement.

Alors je continue de feuler comme un animal, comme la bête sauvage que la guerre a fait de moi. Mon instinct de survie n'a jamais été aussi développé que dans l'expectative de la mort à chaque pas. Mes sens n'ont jamais été si sensibles que depuis que les incessants tirs d'armes à feu m'assourdissent, que le Soleil brûlant qu'aucun mur indemne ne peut plus arrêter m'éblouit toutes les journées de guet, que la fumée âcre de ce qui reste à brûler sous les obus irrite mes narines, que le goût du sang dans ma bouche à chaque nouvelle mort vaine et inutile me prend à la gorge, que la poussière de tout ce qui a été et est maintenant détruit se pose sur ma peau et mes plaies béantes, me blesse par ses implications et sa toxicité.

.

Mes yeux sont plissés quand je te regarde. Je hais ce que je vois. Je hais ce que je ne peux que prendre pour un air fier sur ton visage quand tu me mets tranquillement en joue depuis dix minutes, quand tu vois mon propre fusil pointé sur toi, mon doigt tout aussi prêt que le tien à appuyer sur la détente.

J'ai le mur dans le dos quand tu as le vide dans le tien, le vide qui donne sur une cour intérieure depuis longtemps sinistrée par les gravats et les cadavres qu'ils ont recouverts.

.

- Vos manifestations se sont rapidement armées. Vous avez attaqué le régime. Vous avez provoqué la situation.

- Le régime nous a attaqué. J'étais là, Yuy. J'étais au milieu d'un rassemblement où tous les hommes et les quelques femmes présents dansaient ensemble et chantaient pour réclamer la liberté. Quand des journalistes étrangers nous accompagnaient, fascinés par le mouvement et totalement inconscients comme nous tous que les revendications pacifiques tourneraient en conflit armé et meurtrier en seulement quelques semaines. J'étais au milieu de ce rassemblement quand des coups de feu ont fait sursauter tout le monde – on sursautait encore, à l'époque – et ont tués les premiers d'entre nous dans la stupeur hallucinée la plus totale. Nous avons eu tout le temps de voir des hommes en uniforme – exactement comme le tien – disparaître des toits d'où provenaient les balles.

- Vous avez répliqué.

- Pas sur le coup. On les a vu disparaître, on a regardé nos manifestants agonisants, eux-mêmes encore trop étonnés et abasourdis pour penser à crier... Puis la panique a saisi tout le monde. Tout le monde s'est caché. Ce n'est que le lendemain que nous avons commencé à nous rassembler en silence, dans les bâtiments encore tous intacts pour parler de retrouver ceux qui avaient perpétrer ces meurtres de sang froid et tous ceux qui les soutiendraient. Et c'est là qu'on s'est rendu compte que notre propre gouvernement nous tirait dessus. On a dû riposter.

- C'est ce que je dis.

- Les répressions ont commencé à se durcir avant même qu'on ait fait quoi que ce soit, avant même qu'on ait pu se fournir en armes.

- Vous pouviez quitter la ville, ou même cesser les revendications avant que partir ne deviennent une question de vie ou de mort pour les civils.

- Le régime aurait pu accorder plus de libertés à la population, aurait pu accepter de lâcher une miette de son pouvoir, et tout ça ne se serait jamais passé.

- Vous voulez attenter à la vie du président...

- Quel président ? Je croyais qu'il fallait des élections pour parler de président.

- Il y en a eu.

- A l'époque, tu disais toi-même que les résultats étaient biaisés. Tu n'as même pas voté pour ce connard...

- Je me suis engagé dans l'armée, _Duo_. Ce n'était pas pour le type qui dirige le pays, c'est pour mes convictions à propos de l'ordre et de la défense. _Vous _menacez l'intégrité du régime.

.

Tu utilises mon surnom, et c'est étrange pour moi de l'entendre dans ta bouche.

Pour mes combattants, Duo est un nom utilisé avec déférence. Parce que mon visage marque encore l'adolescence que la guerre n'a pas terminé de tuer en moi, mais que je me transforme en un homme sans âge quand il s'agit de parler stratégie de combat, quand il s'agit d'attaquer mes ennemis et de défendre mes frères. C'est un nom qu'on utilise quand on parle de moi mais jamais par lequel on s'adresse à moi.

Pour mes ennemis, pour ceux qui sont dans ton camp, c'est un nom qui ressemble à une légende urbaine, qui a pour origine mon aisance dans les ruines, ma connaissance parfaite du terrain même s'il est à redécouvrir à chaque nouveau souffle d'explosion. Mon talent à descendre six soldats à une vitesse affolante tout en me déplaçant sans arrêt derrière les tas de gravats, ce qui vous donne l'impression qu'au moins deux hommes vous tombe dessus alors qu'il n'y a qu'un visage, toujours le même, derrière chaque tir. Ma stratégie quand je laisse la vie au septième soldat de la troupe pour qu'il rapporte dans ses rangs la légende de la furie qui les a attaqués, qui semble avoir un pouvoir d'ubiquité. C'est un surnom qu'on m'a rapporté, jamais par lequel l'un des tiens s'est adressé à moi... Depuis le début de la guerre, tu es le seul qui se m'ait parlé plutôt que d'essayer de vider son chargeur sur ma poitrine. Et pourtant, tu es le seul a avoir réussi à me toucher.

Tu utilises ce surnom et c'est étrange pour moi parce que tu es le seul, bien que je m'identifie totalement à ce _Duo._ Parce que c'était déjà celui que tu utilisais _avant_ tout ça pour de toutes autres raisons.

.

Mais mon surnom n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, avec ce que tu dis.

Je t'écoute, j'entends ce que ta voix me débite et je m'énerve froidement. Je plisse des yeux, un instant interloqué par ce que tu viens d'asséner.

.

- Nous... Tu... Aujourd'hui, nous sommes acculés à nous battre pour rouvrir les routes de la ville, pour pouvoir être ravitaillés en nourriture et en matériel médical. Tu nous affirmes que _nous_ détruisons notre pays ? Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Comment tu peux _penser_ une chose pareille ?

- Parce que je sais qu'elle est vraie. La misère, l'état minable de cette ville aujourd'hui, des autres villes dissidentes, des rues, du pays tiraillé entre la justice et les rebelles, c'est de votre faute à _vous_, justement, les rebelles.

- Les tirs au mortier et les obus qui sont tombés il y a quelques mois, ce sont les rebelles peut-être ? _Nous_ avons défiguré nos villes ?

- Nous étions obligés de vous faire sortir de vos trous.

- En tuant plus de civils que de rebelles au final ?

- Les pertes collatérales sont à déplorer. Mais ce n'est pas la faute de l'armée.

- ...

.

Je ne sais plus quoi répondre. Tu sembles avoir réponse à tout. Enfin non... Tu sembles être à des lieux de ce qui s'est vécu ici depuis le début. Tu sembles avoir entendu des discours, suivi des conditionnements qui te mènent à tuer sans état d'âme ceux qui étaient tes amis, ta famille, ta maison il y a moins d'un an. A les tuer sciemment et en étant convaincu qu'ils l'ont mérité.

Je ne sais plus quoi te répondre et même si je n'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que je pourrais te faire retourner ta veste en te voyant entrer ici posément, ton FAMAS calmement pointé sur ma poitrine, j'ai envie de m'arracher les yeux, la gorge et le cœur de te découvrir complètement insensible à ce que je peux te dire.

De découvrir comme tu es tellement différent, tellement loin de ce que tu as été... tout en restant toi-même de manière écœurante.

Tu es toujours le type sûr de lui, de ce qu'il avance, de ses connaissances. Tu es sûr de toi et tu as de quoi, habituellement, même si là tu te plantes sur toute la ligne.

.

Je sais que tu t'es enrôlé avant que tout ne commence. Que tu as quitté la région pendant les premières manifestations, quand celles-ci étaient joyeuses et pacifiquement revendicatrices.

Je sais que, si tu me disais être en accord avec celles-ci, tu as eu le temps de changer d'avis.

Tu es tellement loin de la réalité et pourtant tu vis les conflits. Tu fais partie du camp qui tue indifféremment civils et rebelles. Tu te fais l'image du Régime que tu défends et tu tues le peuple qui est à la solde de ce même Régime.

Avec des millions d'expatriés qui cherchent asile dans les pays alentour, avec des rebelles tués à la pelle chaque jour, comment le Régime pourra-t-il tenir ? Sur quoi régnera notre cher président quand il aura anéanti ses « électeurs » jusqu'au dernier ? Pour qu'il y ait un dirigeant, il faut des dirigés.

J'espère que le dirigeant sera tombé avant que ne tombe le dernier dirigé. Le dernier insurgé.

.

Je te regarde alors que je pense à tout ça. Je regarde tes bottes noires sous la poussière, ton uniforme fatigué, ton casque duquel la visière est relevée de manière bien trop imprudente – ce n'était pas le cas il y a encore quelques minutes... Quand as-tu commencé à baisser ta garde face à moi, même si ton arme est toujours prête à cracher son plomb ?

Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore en vie. Pourquoi tu l'es, toi aussi. Je t'ai entendu il y a une demi-heure maintenant, crier à tes soldats d'éviter de combattre trop profondément dans les immeubles. Que vous aviez un désavantage certain. Tu leur disais de s'abriter des postes de tirs grâce aux tas de gravier qui jalonnent les rue. Je t'ai eu au bout de mon fusil. Je t'ai eu dans mon champ de tirs, je n'avais pas reconnu ta voix. Elle est tellement différente, quand tu hurles des ordres.

Je t'ai eu comme cible, j'étais le seul poste de tirs à pouvoir t'atteindre, je le sais bien : Dorothy depuis le quatrième étage de l'immeuble en face ne pouvait pas te voir, Chang n'est pas tourné dans la bonne direction. J'aurais pu te descendre sans que tu ne saches jamais d'où, de qui serait venu le tir... Mais j'ai reconnu tes mouvements. J'ai reconnu ta silhouette en contrebas. Je t'ai vu regarder le canon de mon arme qui dépassait légèrement de mon mur de tirs. Je t'ai vu le regarder qui suivait chacun de tes mouvements. Sans que le coup ne parte jamais. J'imagine que le fait que je n'ai pas tiré t'a indiqué mon identité mieux que si je m'étais pointé devant ton casque inhumain.

Tu es entré dans le bâtiment. Je t'ai entendu, je t'ai attendu.

Je n'ai pas pu tirer quand tu es apparu devant moi. Visiblement, toi non plus.

Tu es un chien de l'armée. Tu es un chien, l'ami fidèle de l'Homme. Mais contrairement à ce que devrait faire un Homme, tu t'es entiché d'un maître et tu n'écoutes plus que ses ordres sans réfléchir, sans libre-arbitre. Sans le remettre en question. Tu n'as pas de conscience. Tu obéis, même quand tu donnes des ordres.

Et pourtant, je suis toujours en vie.

.

Je vois ton visage fier, de pierre normalement.

Et je décèle dans tes yeux la même amertume, le même dégoût que dans les miens quand tu t'approches doucement.

.

Je remonte mon fusil que je prends conscience d'avoir légèrement baissé. Je raffermis ma prise autour de la crosse, je tends mon doigt sur la détente pour être prêt à appuyer dès que je le déciderai – pas encore, c'est trop tôt – quand je te vois avancer.

Avant ton mouvement, je m'apprêtais à détourner les yeux. De rage, de tristesse... de lassitude, moi qui suis celui qui a motivé tant et tant de fois, celui qui n'a jamais laissé la langueur et le désespoir l'envahir auparavant ni prendre possession de ses « troupes ».

Mais te voir dans cet état de toutou de l'Etat, ça me fait plus mal que toutes les morts que j'ai essuyées jusque ici.

Peut-être as-tu vu que j'allais détourné le regard, que, l'espace d'un instant, j'allais abandonner l'idée de continuer à vivre – parce que ne pas regarder un ennemi qui vous vise, c'est l'inviter à tirer, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand cet ennemi n'est pas un inconnu et qu'il connaît toutes vos faiblesses... - et que cette impression t'a percuté, t'a choqué.

C'est ce que je me dis, parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi autrement tu pourrais choisir d'effectuer encore un pas de plus dans ma direction. Pourquoi tu baisserais légèrement ton FAMAS alors que mon fusil est toujours pointé entre tes deux yeux.

.

Ton avancée est lente, ton regard se fait doux. Et moi j'ai envie de te tuer pour de vrai, pour la première fois.

J'en ai envie, mais je n'arrive pas à appuyer sur la détente.

.

Quand un bruit nous fait sursauter tous les deux – et il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je ne vide pas mon arme dans ta poitrine, de surprise -, un bruit venant des escaliers à deux pas de là. Une interrogation, un appel d'un de tes camarades. Ta voix qui lui répond clairement que tu es là, que tu tiens quelqu'un. Mes yeux qui se seraient chargés de larmes de rancœur et de tristesse si elles ne s'étaient pas déjà taries il y a six mois quand ta petite sœur est morte dans mes bras au milieu de la manifestation pacifique, au milieu de la musique qui n'avait pas encore été arrêtée après les premiers coups de feu du conflit...

Mes yeux qui se sont posés un instant sur le bout du canon de mon fusil avant de s'ancrer dans ton visage alors que je prends ma décision finale et m'apprête à tirer. Qui se perdent sur ton doigt posé sur tes lèvres, m'intimant le silence.

Ton arme levée, pointée sur l'armoire éventrée qui vomit des vêtements plus ou moins déchirés sous la poussière, à deux mètres sur ma droite, alors que ton camarade arrive par une porte sur ma gauche et te voit viser une cible qui lui était invisible.

Son regard quand il arrive dans la pièce, sa propre arme dirigée en toute confiance vers l'armoire inoffensive qui est ta cible leurre. Il a à peine le temps de m'apercevoir hors de ton champ de tir, de s'en étonner, avant de recevoir ta balle dans la tête.

.

Il a à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir un civil, un rebelle, un de ses ennemis avant de recevoir un tir ami qui a mis fin à sa vie.

.

Mes yeux sont de nouveau plissés après que ton tir meurtrier est le premier à me faire sursauter depuis des mois, moi qui ne relève que vaguement les paupières d'autres fois quand, sur le point de m'endormir, une salve de coups de feu sont tirés dans une rue à proximité. Moi qui ne suis plus jamais surpris d'entendre des bruits d'armes comme à une époque j'entendais des pépiements d'oiseaux.

A dix-sept ans, tu as du sang sur les mains, celui de tes ennemis, celui de tes amis... encore que je n'arrive pas à discerner qui relève de l'ami et de l'ennemi pour toi. Tu as dû tuer des anciens amis. Tu viens d'en tuer un de ceux qui sont actuellement les tiens. Censés l'être, en tout cas.

Tes ennemis... J'ai l'impression qu'ils changent au gré de tes rencontres et de tes humeurs. Si je n'avais pas été moi, j'imagine que le rebelle à ma place serait mort depuis de nombreuses minutes et que tu en plaisanterais avec les soldats à présent inanimés à nos côtés.

.

Tu lui jettes à peine un coup d'œil, poupée de chiffon, poupée inquiétante dans son immobilité au sol, et tu reprends ton avancée vers moi. Tu ignores mon fusil dont l'extrémité est à présent à trois mètres de ton cœur. Tu ignores la menace de mort. Tu ignores ma colère, ma rancœur, ma tristesse, mon amertume qui ne me quittent plus depuis des mois... et je peux voir que c'est parce que tu les as faits tiennes. Tu les exprimes du fond de tes yeux gris et implacables. Implacables mais pour une fois tellement expressifs.

.

- Arrête Yuy, n'avance plus.

.

Tu cesses le mouvement quand je pointe mon arme sur ton front. Tu penches la tête.

.

Je me sens traqué, pourtant je suis celui qui te menace physiquement. Je suis celui qui tient son fusil droit sur toi, et pourtant, de nous deux, je suis celui qui se sent le plus menacé.

Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, s'il te plaît.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas tiré sur un ami, sur une connaissance.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je fais partie des gentils, de ceux qui défendent la liberté, de ceux qui sont les victimes d'un régime abusif et qui défendent les civils innocents et inoffensifs qui croulent sous la menace que toi et tes copains représentez.

Mais si tu m'obliges à tirer, à tirer sur toi que je connais, à tirer sur toi que j'ai aimé... sur toi qui ne me vises même plus, ton arme pointée vers le bas... Si tu m'oblige à te tirer dessus alors que tu viens de me sauver la vie d'un des militaires qui avaient une confiance bien trop aveugle en toi, qu'est-ce que je deviens ?

Est-ce que je pourrais encore vivre avec moi-même, si je dois te descendre ? Si tu m'accules et que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que celui-là ?

.

Je te vois venir. Ta tête inclinée, ton regard compréhensif, ton regard qui reflète mes émotions, mes sentiments... Ton regard que je sais, que je sens franc.

J'ai l'impression d'y lire que, depuis sept mois, tout ce que tu fais n'a pour seul but que survivre, comme tu le peux, et je me hais de me sentir plus proche de toi en lisant ça. Je me hais de me reconnaître dans ton indécision fugace et renouvelée face à chaque nouveau meurtre, dans ton dégoût amer à tuer malgré la nécessité, dans ton instinct de survie qui t'a poussé à accomplir des actes, exécuter des ordres qui ne te rendent pas fiers après coup.

Je te hais, toi qui arrive à me faire baisser ma garde alors même que je pourrais te tuer ici, dans l'instant, sans que tu puisses répliquer.

Je vois dans ton regard ce que tu y partages. Je te vois me regarder comme quand nous étions enfants, il y a des mois. Comme quand nous étions amants, alors que c'est ce que je cherche désespérément à occulter de ma mémoire. Tu me ramènes à des souvenirs d'avant guerre que je préférerais mille fois oublier. Que je préférerais morts avec l'un de nous deux... Mais nous sommes toujours vivants. Ce sont des moments que nous avons partagés. Ce sont des souvenirs que nous partagerons toujours, tant que nous serons tous les deux là pour y penser.

C'est pour ça que j'aimerais être capable de te tuer.

Parce qu'à dix-sept ans, en deux années seulement, ton charisme, ton talent, ta stratégie, ta personnalité, ta froideur t'ont placé parmi les plus influents des rangs ennemis. Parce que ta mort serait un coup certain pour le camp adverse.

Parce que je suis moi-même une tête pensante et un combattant hors-pair parmi les rebelles, même si mon impulsivité naturelle est heureusement refrénée par d'autres rebelles tout aussi stratèges que moi, et que ma perte ne serait certainement pas la mort du mouvement, mais un souffle violent qui secouerait la force flageolante des groupes d'insurgés. Parce que ma jeunesse est un emblème, ma force un blason, ma conviction un modèle pour eux.

Parce qu'ils m'ont pris pour symbole et me représentent sous la forme d'un phénix blessé en raison de la flamme de vie qui ne cesse de m'animer même dans les heures les plus noires, de mon insistance à survivre même après quelques guets-apens qui ont failli jeter ma vie hors de mon corps. De mon regard certes toujours enflammé mais aussi profondément blessé de voir ce que nos vies sont devenues.

Je suis un emblème pour eux, et tu ne dois pas tuer leur emblème.

.

J'aimerais être capable de te tuer parce que je ne veux pas me souvenir d'avoir partagé ton lit, ton souffle, ta peau, tes doutes et ta vie pendant des mois avant notre séparation, avant que tu t'enrôles pour un avenir qui ne me plaisait déjà pas trop en soi, alors que toute cette guerre et tous ces morts n'étaient même pas un fantasme que l'homme le plus pessimiste du pays pouvait concevoir.

.

Tu reprends ta marche vers moi. Tu franchis lentement les centimètres, conscient du fil ténu qui relie ta vie à ton corps, alors même que tu avances vers la mort potentielle que représente mon arme – et mon corps – qui se fait lourde dans mes bras tremblants à force d'être immobiles.

.

- Tu ne vas pas tirer, Duo. Tu ne vas pas me tuer.

- Rien ne m'en empêche.

.

J'ai envie de te descendre rien qu'à cause de ta certitude que je ne le ferai pas. Rien que pour te faire ravaler tes paroles... Mais quel est l'intérêt de gagner un défi si celui-ci entraîne la mort de l'adversaire ? Quelle gratification à cela ?

.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas eu le choix que de suivre les ordres.

- Tu n'as pas fait que les suivre, connard, t'en as donné, aussi.

- C'était mon seul moyen de survivre. _C'est_ mon seul moyen de survivre. Je suis enrôlé. Je fais partie de l'armée.

- Tu aurais pu nous rejoindre. Tu aurais pu venir te battre à nos côtés. Pour ce en quoi tu crois... ce en quoi tu _croyais_.

.

Tu secoues la tête et tu te permets même un sourire désolé. Tu ne fais aucun cas de mon fusil dont le canon remonte à mesure que tu t'approches pour ne pas perdre ton front comme cible.

.

- Je me suis engagé, Duo. Je me serais mis dans un danger bien plus grand en vous rejoignant qu'en restant dans les rangs. J'aurais été bien plus en danger qu'un simple civil qui devient rebelle.

.

C'est à mon tour d'émettre un ricanement amer et écœuré qui ne m'empêche pas de maintenir mes yeux bien ouverts et vrillés aux tiens.

.

- Oui, bien sûr, parce que ça a été une promenade de santé pour nous qui n'avons pas de matricule. C'est vrai, on ne s'est pas rendu compte de notre chance, jusque là. Quatre, capturé y'a deux semaines, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui, mais bon, puisqu'il n'est _qu'un_ civil insurgé, je lui dirai qu'il a de la chance si jamais je le revois...

.

Je n'ai pas pu empêché ma voix de se casser à la fin de ma tirade qui me fait le même effet dans la gorge que si je venais de rendre de la bile.

Je te vois ciller un instant. Peut-être parce que tu te souviens de ce petit blond qui avait deux ans de moins que nous, qu'on charriait sur son jeune âge et à qui ont faisait croire qu'on le respectait moins à cause de ça, alors qu'il était comme notre petit frère, notre mascotte quand nous jouions tous ensemble, du temps où ce verbe existait encore. Quand le conflit est né, il a été un des meilleurs piliers que j'aie eus, psychologique comme stratégique, et jamais son âge ne m'est revenu à l'esprit sauf dans les moments où je comparais sa bravoure et son endurance à l'incompétence et à la lâcheté de nombreux hommes bien plus âgés que lui – plus âgés que _nous_.

.

- Trowa l'a fait s'évader le lendemain de sa capture. Il s'est enfui avec lui. Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Mais il y a de grandes chances qu'ils soient vivants.

.

Mon cœur s'arrête le temps d'un battement alors que tes paroles y pénètrent.

Pour moi, mon petit blond était mort. C'était un fait.

Pour moi, Trowa était un connard au même titre que toi, c'était un fait aussi, quand il a fait les mêmes choix foireux, au même moment.

.

- Et tu le sais parce que... ?

- Je les ai aidés à passer la frontière.

.

Mon cœur s'arrête le temps de deux battements, et je suis obligé de fermer les yeux et m'appuyer légèrement, discrètement au mur dans mon dos, pour ne pas tomber quand un court vertige me prend.

Quand mon regard se pose de nouveau dans le tien, tu es bien plus proche, tu as dépassé le bout de mon fusil et, si je dois me battre, ce ne pourra plus être qu'en corps-à-corps. Avec à la rigueur mon arme comme massue.

Tes doigts ont glissé autour du canon et tu exerces une pression pour m'en dessaisir.

C'est juste hors de question. Je n'ai pas lâché cette crosse depuis sept mois maintenant, j'ai dormi avec mon arme, j'ai mangé avec, pissé avec. Je ne peux pas m'en séparer.

Tu n'insistes pas, tu la détournes simplement.

.

Ton corps est trop proche du mien, à présent. Tes pas t'ont mené à cinquante centimètres de moi, distance que tu conserves. Tes bottes écrasent un vieux cadre couvrant une photo de famille jaunie là où elle n'a pas brûlée. Juste à côté, il y a un torchon rescapé, juste sali, affichant des motifs colorés qui paraissent tellement vains, obscènes même, dans la misère et la destruction générales.

.

- Comment je peux te croire ?

.

J'aimerais te croire quand tu dis que tu as sauvé d'une mort certaine, affreuse et solitaire un des types à qui je dois la vie plusieurs fois. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te croire quand tu dis ça, quand tu me dis qu'un de mes meilleurs potes, un ancien de mes meilleurs potes que je prenais pour une ordure finie est à l'origine de ce sauvetage.

Je serais alors presque capable d'oublier ces sept derniers mois où, si tu ne nous harcelais pas de coups de feu ici même, tu as forcément descendu d'autres rebelles dans d'autres villes, toi que le pays surnomme Heero parce que tu es un héros de guerre à dix-sept ans tout secs.

J'ai entendu dire que vous évitiez de placer vos soldats dans leurs villes d'origine pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent sur un ancien ami, un ancien frère passé du côté des rebelles, et qu'ils ne retournent leur veste à leur tour...

J'imagine que si tu es là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu es bien trop haut placé, bien trop un homme de confiance pour que cette menace de désertion ne soit pensée un seul instant par tes supérieurs. Tu ne pourras jamais passer de l'autre côté de la barrière et devenir un héros de guerre parmi les rebelles, après être devenu celui de l'armée... Tu es une machine de guerre, maintenant. Tu n'as plus de frère ni d'ami. Juste des hommes à contrôler et d'autres à détruire.

.

Pourtant tu es là. Pourtant tu ne m'as pas tué. Et tu m'affirmes même que tu as aidé à s'échapper d'entre les griffes du Régime un de mes frères, celui qui m'a aidé à survivre jusqu'à il y a deux semaines.

J'ai envie de te croire, d'oublier tout le reste. De me dire que tu avais des excuses. Que ta survie était en jeu. Que tu ne penses pas _vraiment_ que nous sommes à l'origine du feu et de la haine qui ternissent l'éclat de nos villes, qui les vide de leur sang à chaque nouveau civil, chaque nouveau rebelle exécuté. Que tu es vraiment traqué et que tu n'es pas un connard qui se délecte de faire s'abattre la mort sur les miens, indifférent au fait que ce soit tes anciens amis.

.

Et pourtant... Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Où est-ce que ça pourrait nous mener ? Ta rédemption à mes yeux ne suffira pas à te racheter auprès des autres rebelles qui ont perdu tant de monde à cause de tes ordres, à cause de tes balles. Et quand bien même, le conflit ne s'arrêtera pas avec cet aveux. Les chefs de l'armée, maintenant que tu fais partie du commandement, n'auront de cesse de te rechercher et de te descendre si tu désertes, alors que si tu l'avais fait dès le début, ils y auraient certainement moins mis de zèle, puisque tu es au centre des décisions et que tu connais tous les plans aujourd'hui.

.

Je m'emballe. Ce n'est pas parce que ce que tu m'as dit est potentiellement vrai que ça change quoi que ce soit à ta vision des choses, à tes « convictions » qui ne sont qu'instinct de survie et égoïsme. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as aidé un camarade à faire évader un ancien ami que tu me suivrais parmi les rebelles.

.

- Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas en être sûr.

.

Finalement, j'aimerais que tu m'aies descendu dès que tu m'as aperçu, dès que tu as pénétré la pièce. Dès que tu m'as vu te viser sans réussir à tirer quand j'ai achevé de te reconnaître malgré ton attirail, inévitablement, toi que j'avais respiré, observé, bu des mois entiers avant tout ce gâchis.

J'aimerais t'avoir tué, ne pas t'avoir identifié, quitte à découvrir après coup que je venais d'arracher mon cœur et mes tripes de mon corps encore vivant. Quitte à ne m'apercevoir qu'après coup que tu étais l'homme que je ne cesserai jamais d'aimer malgré tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que j'ai fait, tout le chemin parcouru dans des directions diamétralement opposées depuis sept mois, qui nous a on ne peut plus éloignés et, pourtant, qui nous amène l'un en face de l'autre aujourd'hui.

.

- Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça, _Heero_, alors même que tu ne cesses de te contredire sur les raisons pour lesquelles tu as obéi aux ordres puis les as ordonnés ? Alors même que tu n'agis que pour ta survie ? Pour ton égoïsme ? Pour ta misérable petite vie qui ne vaut rien en soi mais que tu défends becs et ongles au-delà des revendications de paix et de libertés de ceux qui sont prêts à mourir pour ça ?

- Trowa me l'a demandé.

- C'est tout ? Pas de conviction ? Pas de révélation sur le sens de nos vies qui sont décimées ici jour après jour ?

- Rien ne vaut la peine de mourir.

- … Tu m'écœures.

.

Je voudrais te frapper à mort. Je voudrais être capable d'arracher ton cœur de ta poitrine mais je suis incapable de m'infliger un tel châtiment. Or, te tuer reviendrais quelque part à me tuer moi-même. Je suis dans une putain de situation de merde.

.

Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu ne lises pas tout ça dans mon attitude, dans mon regard que j'oblige à ne pas être fuyant quand regarder par le trou béant du mur face à moi les immeubles défoncés et la ville grise et morte, blasphémée par les coups de feu incessants et déchirants, quand elle était multicolore et palpitante il y a encore sept mois, serait bien plus facile que de fixer tes orbes toutes aussi grises mais tellement plus vivantes.

.

Je sursaute quand ton gant touche ma joue. La matière est froide, plastique souple et résistant. J'ai l'impression qu'un être inhumain caresse ma barbe naissante d'adolescent, et je ne supporte pas le contact.

Quand je détourne ma tête, tes doigts glissent sur une des mèches emmêlées qui composent ma chevelure.

Je n'ai pas coupé mes cheveux depuis que tu es parti. Ils ont continué de grandir, eux qui affichaient déjà le mètre vingt, mais ça ne se voit pas. Seul le poids sans cesse plus lourd sur mes épaules me l'indique. Faute d'avoir pu les entretenir correctement, parce que ça correspondait tout à fait à mon relatif retour à l'état sauvage aussi, je les ai laissé faire leur vie, s'emmêler comme ils le sentaient. Aujourd'hui ils forment une masse imposante dans mon dos, un entrelacs indémaillable qui se termine par des dreads naturelles... Quand la guerre sera fini, il faudra tout couper j'imagine. Enfin... quand la guerre sera finie...

.

- Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré aujourd'hui.

- Ne me touche pas.

.

Ma gorge se serre.

Mon arme à la main, ridicule par rapport à la tienne... Mon tee-shirt noir-gris et trop porté, mon jean élimé, mes chaussures fatiguées à quelques centimètres de ton uniforme complet et protecteur... Je me sens plus menacé par ta présence que je ressens à présent comme possessive que par ton FAMAS pointé sur moi tout à l'heure.

Je me sens plus exposé quand tu t'adresses à mon cœur que quand tu menaçais l'intégrité physique de mon corps du bout d'un canon qui ne me m'aurait laissé aucune chance de survie.

Tu te paies le luxe d'enlever tes gants et tu braves mon interdit, tu piétines mon injonction en posant la peau nue du dos de ton index sur le bord de ma mâchoire.

Et moi, bêtement, je frissonne.

.

- Je suis heureux, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais jamais te revoir. Je ne savais pas si tu étais encore vivant même si j'étais sûr que tu étais le Duo qui terrorise les autres. Je ne savais pas si je ne serais pas tué aujourd'hui avant de te tomber dessus.

- ...

.

Je me crispe quand ton doigt glisse sur mon cou. Quand je vois tes yeux parcourir tristement la peau nue et parsemée de cicatrices blanches ou rouges plus ou moins visibles de mes bras exposés dans ma dérisoire tenue de combat, moi civil à la tête, avec de nombreux autres, d'une rébellion assoiffée de liberté.

.

Ton casque tombe au sol, même si ton arme est toujours dans ta main, prête à servir au moindre signe – et je soupçonne que ta prochaine balle sera plutôt destinée à qui que ce soit qui entrerait dans la pièce, ami comme ennemi, plutôt qu'à moi. Tu plonges ton nez dans mon cou et je ne peux que te laisser faire. Je ne peux que sentir dans une torture de laquelle je n'arrive pas à séparer la douleur du plaisir le bout de ton nez glisser sur la peau toute tendre de mon trapèze, dans une intimité que je n'ai partagée avec personne depuis des siècles, me semble-t-il – neuf mois, en vérité.

.

- Yu... Yuy, dégage.

- Je peux pas. Excuse-moi.

.

Ton bras gauche m'enserre, passe dans mon dos et annihile la dernière distance qui nous sépare, pour coller mon corps contre le tien.

.

Je n'arrive pas à vouloir véritablement que tu me lâches. Je n'arrive pas à vouloir véritablement que tu ne sois pas présent, que tu sois mort ailleurs, sans que je n'en sache rien, que tu aies disparu, que tu te sois enfui... Je n'arrive pas à me persuader que je ne suis pas heureux de te voir ici, de te voir encore attaché à moi, te voir encore drogué à mon odeur et à mon corps.

Alors je cesse de retenir mes mains et celles-ci s'accrochent à ta chemise kaki, dans ton dos, après que j'ai posée mon arme contre le mur derrière moi. Je m'accroche comme un désespéré à ce corps que j'ai rêvé plusieurs fois de pouvoir étreindre encore un peu, encore une fois quand je savais que nos destins étaient celés l'un face à l'autre, dans la mort et le sang, au cours des derniers mois.

.

Il y a quelque chose de désespéré dans ta façon de me respirer, de me serrer contre toi, de ton côté aussi. Et en même temps... Comment pourrait-il en être autrement dans un contexte de guerre en général, dans notre position en plein front avec les bruits du combat, les tirs, les cris, les explosions qui sont terriblement présents à nos oreilles, et dans notre situation dramatique plus encore ?

.

Ton front se pose contre le mien. Tes yeux se ferment et ton souffle est calme et, quelque part, tu arriverais presque à me faire oublier tout ce qui nous entoure, le lieu, ou plus exactement l'état actuel de ce lieu qu'on a connu sous des jours tellement meilleurs, à l'époque où nous avions le droit d'être des enfants et où l'éclat du Soleil n'était pas voilé en permanence par la poussière de ce qui fut nos murs, nos rues et nos terrains de jeux. Tu me ferais presque oublier qui tu es devenu, qui je suis devenu et ce que cela implique, en fermant les yeux ainsi et en exprimant par là même à quel point tu baisses ta garde et ressens à mon égard, en tout cas en cet instant, une confiance pleine et absolue.

Tu prends mes lèvres et je goûte à cette douceur presque oubliée, sans que je n'ai jamais pu véritablement en chasser le souvenir, avec délice et désespoir. Nos langues s'entremêlent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elles pouvaient se rencontrer, comme un adieu que nous n'avons jamais pu nous adresser avant, puisque quand tu es parti d'ici il y a neuf mois à la fin de ta permission, rien ne pouvait laisser penser que les choses évolueraient ainsi.

Notre baiser a un goût de poussière, de sang et de mort. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant depuis le début du conflit.

.

Un goût d'irréel m'habite et je dois bien concevoir que ça me fait un bien fou. Je n'ai plus rêvé depuis sept mois, depuis les premiers tirs des militaires à notre encontre et tout ce qu'ils ont engendré.

J'ai envie de me perdre dans ce rêve, dans cette fantaisie que nous sommes en train de construire à deux, bancale, sur cet îlot qui est le nôtre au milieu de cette bataille qui n'est qu'une parmi des centaines passées et à venir, vainement bruyante, inutilement meurtrière, quand il est de la volonté d'un seul homme d'arrêter le massacre mais qu'il est trop attaché à ses petits privilèges pour ne pas perpétrer un bain de sang.

Je sais que nous sommes fou. Je sais que je devrais t'en vouloir, à toi, mon homme fugitivement retrouvé, de me faire miroiter une réalité parallèle où nous sommes ensemble... Encore que tu me l'as dit toi-même : rien ne vaut le prix de la mort. Tu ne me laisses rien croire, au fond. Tu nous donnes juste un instant de tendresse, un moment volé de douceur avant que nous soyons de nouveau tous les deux happés par notre rôle respectif. Moi en défenseur de mes convictions, de mes revendications et des hommes qui seraient les miens si une hiérarchie officielle était affirmée parmi les insurgés, toi en individu cherchant à survivre par tous les moyens, quels qu'ils soient et avec lesquels ta conscience devra s'accommoder par la suite.

.

Je décolle mes lèvres des tiennes et le sentiment de manque que la rupture de contact installe en moi est affreux. Je ferme fort les yeux quand la douleur et la tristesse étreignent ma gorge et ma poitrine.

Tes doigts emprisonnent mes joues, relèvent mon visage vers le tien et quand mon regard accepte de se poser sur toi, je vois des larmes tracer des sillons brillants sur tes joues grises de poussières. Ma main ne peut s'empêcher de les toucher comme si j'avais véritablement besoin de sentir l'humidité sous mes doigts pour prendre conscience de leur réalité. C'est tellement impensable, chez toi, des larmes... Et pourtant...

Je sens qu'une des miennes roule sur ma joue. Et je souris, bêtement, de voir qu'il m'en reste encore à verser, finalement. Même si ce n'est qu'une. Même si c'est face à mon amour et non face à la mort.

Ta main rejoint la mienne sur ta joue dans un mouvement tendre. Je te sens essayer de prolonger le moment le plus longtemps possible alors que nous sentons tous les deux que les secondes qui filent nous rapprochent inexorablement de la fin d'une trêve insolite et dangereuse pour nous deux.

.

Un mouvement dans les gravats de la pièce à côté nous alerte tous les deux. Je vois dans ton regard de nouveau vif et sur le qui-vive que tu songes comme moi que nous avons été bien trop imprudents en baissant ainsi notre garde, l'un envers l'autre, mais aussi envers le chaos qui nous entoure encore.

Je me saisis silencieusement de mon arme, hésite un instant à la pointer sur toi mais la dirige finalement vers le trou qui contenait une porte à une époque, de là que provient le bruit.

Tu as également relevé la sienne dans la même direction et je ressens de nouveau tout l'irréel de la scène quand je regarde, le temps d'une seconde de vertige qui me pousse hors de mon corps, la pièce depuis le dessus et que je vois un rebelle en tee-shirt et jean et un soldat en uniforme, hanche contre hanche et les joues humides, pointer ensemble leur arme respective vers la même cible.

Je prie pour que ce soit un chien de militaire qui se pointe. Je ne voudrais pas devoir tirer sur un de mes frères. Je ne supporterais pas de faire une chose pareille – et pourtant, je sais que je n'hésiterais même pas parce qu'un de mes frères signifierait ta mort dans la seconde. Je suis dans une putain de situation de merde.

.

Finit par surgir un uniforme kaki. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'appuyer sur la détente que ta balle est fichée dans son cœur. Tu n'as pas ressenti le besoin d'analyser et d'identifier qui était ton adversaire, toii. La survie avant tout. Moi, ma balle réflexe ne vient que percuter un corps déjà en train de chuter, dans mon besoin maladif de savoir qui j'allais tuer.

.

Tu te tourne vers moi. Je vois dans ton regard que tu voudrais reprendre où on en était. Mais nous sentons tous les deux qu'il n'y a plus rien de l'instant volé que nous avons partagé, si ce n'est une complicité retrouvée et, malheureusement, un lien qui, au moins pour le moment, nous fait privilégier notre survie mutuelle à celle de notre camp respectif. Et ça, ça ne va pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Ca va forcément nous mener tous les deux à notre mort, si on maintient ce cap. Tu te dis visiblement la même chose.

Ta voix est rauque, quand tu finis par prendre la parole.

.

- On... On n'est pas obligé de rester au milieu des combats. On peut s'enfuir. J'ai des passe-droits... Je pourrais déserter et on pourrait passer la frontière et retrouver Quatre et Trowa peut-ê...

- Non.

.

Je fais non de la tête, lentement. A droite, à gauche, au milieu, en te vrillant de mes yeux qui doivent présenter toute la palette de couleurs de mes émotions sans que je sache laquelle m'étreint – ou plutôt, laquelle ne m'étreint pas – en cet instant.

On ne sait rien de Quatre et Trowa. On ne sait rien de ce qui se passera bientôt. Je ne sais pas d'où sors ce « on », mais dans tous les cas, il n'y a qu'une chose qui compte pour moi. Ma ville et avec elle, mes insurgés, mon pays, mes convictions. Ma liberté.

Je t'aime. Malheureusement, il y a d'autres choses qui entrent en ligne de compte. Tu le sais. Tu me connais.

.

- Non. Je reste. Je me bats. J'aime les hommes qui se battent pour leur liberté, depuis une heure, depuis sept mois. Je meurs à chaque mort de mon camp. Je gagne à chaque victoire de chaque ville insurgée. Je suis blessé à chaque blessure que reçoivent ceux qui veulent comme moi leur liberté. Je vis pour ça. Je suis prêt à mourir pour ça. Je ne peux pas vivre autrement. Je ne peux pas _juste_ survivre en laissant tout ça derrière moi.

.

Ton visage est neutre, puis ton regard gris grimace. Tu le savais. Tu évalues mes yeux et je me demande, l'espace d'un instant, si tu ne vas pas me trahir, m'assommer, essayer de me ramener comme prisonnier peut-être pour ensuite me faire évader et me forcer à passer la frontière avec toi.

Je te vois réfléchir, évaluer ce que je t'ai dit. Chercher un argument ? Cherche comment discuter, comment me faire changer d'avis ?

Mais tu sais, tu as peut-être réussi à parler à mon cœur, à me faire craquer, à faire craquer tout l'amour que je continue à éprouver pour toi malgré... mais tu ne pourras pas faire pencher mes convictions. Mes croyances. Mes revendications. J'aime mon pays, et c'est en un endroit où j'aurais plaisir à vivre que je veux le transformer. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, et pourtant, tout comme tu n'as plus rien d'un ado qui finit de grandir, je n'ai plus de rêve d'enfant mais bien ceux d'un adulte qui me guident. Je veux faire renaître de ses cendres une ville, un pays et pouvoir me dire que je suis fier d'en faire partie. D'avoir aidé à les façonner.

Je veux que tout renaisse de ses cendres comme le fait un phénix. Comme je voudrais que mon cœur soit capable de le faire, lui qui est brûlé au troisième degré par les morts, la fumée et la destruction de tout ce que j'ai connu et aimé. Que mon cœur, avec ou sans toi, soit un phénix qui se relèvera plus fort dans sa vie suivante, dans le chapitre suivant, pour continuer à survivre par la suite.

Je ne vaux pas être un fantôme qui hante une vie future en voyant tout ce qu'il a laissé derrière, ceux qu'il a laissés derrière, en voyant ce qu'il n'a pas fait et aurait dû faire.

.

Tu t'écartes de moi et je sens que mon cœur va partir avec toi, va se décrocher quelle que soit la façon dont tu me quittes, que tu me détruises physiquement ou que tu t'en ailles en laissant le soin à d'autres de le faire.

Tu t'écartes de moi et je ne comprends pas quand tu enlèves ta chemise épaisse kaki, quand tu vires ton gilet pare-balles pour rester en un marcel qui a dû être blanc à une époque, tes bras nus et musclés, eux aussi criblés de cicatrices, trop propres dans cette atmosphère de destruction. Je ne comprends pas quand tu enlèves ton pantalon d'uniforme pour en chercher un pas trop abîmé dans l'armoire sur ma droite. Tu te vêts d'un baggy en toile ouvert au genou droit, couvert de poussière grise. Dans la manœuvre, tu t'es suffisamment sali pour passer pour un civil. Comme moi. Tu gardes tes bottes à clous. Tu déchausses d'ailleurs celui qui a été ton collègue et que tu as froidement descendu il y a quelques minutes, tu lasses ses chaussures ensemble et les balances sur ton épaules en prenant au passage son arme et ses munitions.

Je te regarde faire, hébété. Ébahi de te voir te transformer en quelques secondes en un rebelle.

.

- Heero, tu... Tu fais quoi, exactement ?

.

Tu me lances un regard surmonté de ton sourcil droit levé, l'air de dire que c'est tout à fait évident. Tu reviens vers moi, déposes un baiser prolongé sur mes lèvres. De ton regard, tu m'intimes de prendre chaussures, armes et munition de l'autre soldat encore présent. Je m'exécute.

Quand j'en ai fini, je te vois tourner dans la pièce, toucher du bout des doigts ces objets qui t'appartenais, qui appartenaient à ta famille, fut un temps. Des objets noircis par la fumée, par le temps et les intempéries... Qui paraissent tout à la fois vainement fragiles et d'une intemporalité féroce dans leur état misérable.

Tu les effleures des doigts, ces bouts de ta vie qui sont détruits, et je me dis que je vais devoir t'apprendre la mort de ta sœur, la disparition de ton oncle et la fuite de ta mère et tes petits frères. Pour moi, c'est plus simple, puisque mes parents, ma seule famille, ont été tués dans l'explosion qui a si magistralement soufflé l'immeuble, une des premières défigurations du quartier, de la ville. J'ai eu d'autres morts desquels m'occuper et d'autres blessures à panser depuis pour que mon deuil ait pu être bien long.

Je te vois caresser ces objets qui accompagnent depuis six mois mes périodes de guet, mes moments d'attaques. Qui entourent mon quotidien quand un de ceux à qui ils appartenaient me manquait plus que tout. Le poste d'observation, de tirs, est bon en soi. J'aurais pu me nicher dans mon appartement au-dessus mais j'aurais été trop exposé : il est celui qui a le plus pris dans la déflagration. J'aurais pu me poster en dessous de ton ancien habitat mais... Ce n'aurait pas été pareil. Je te vois caresser les objets que j'ai moi-même caressés tant de fois au cours des longues nuits, des journées plus longues encore, et des combats interminables même quand il ne duraient que dix minutes.

.

Je te laisse te recueillir encore quelques instants avant de t'appeler. Il ne faudrait pas rester trop longtemps ici. Dehors, les tirs se font plus rares. Les attaquants ont reflué. Ou alors les insurgés se sont tous fait avoir... Non, ce n'est pas possible. Nous sommes bien trop nombreux. Bien plus que ce que les autorités ne sont capables de le penser.

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé depuis que le combat a éclaté en bas. Depuis que tu t'es pointé dans ton appartement, ton passé détruit et ton nouveau présent se confrontent violemment, trop pour que j'aie pu sereinement te tirer dessus.

.

Je viens te prendre par la main pour te donner l'impulsion du départ et nous descendons le plus silencieusement possible les escaliers défoncés de l'immeuble.

.

Les rues sont vides. Le silence est assourdissant après l'omniprésence des coups de feu pendant une heure. Au sol, des corps de soldats. Une trentaine. Des corps de civils aussi, de rebelles. Beaucoup moins. Nous avons appris à privilégier les combats dans les immeubles. Nous savons exactement comment ils sont agencés, comment ils sont explosés. Nous savons où nous dissimuler, où marcher et où poser le canon de nos armes pour atteindre les militaires qui nous attaquent de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Ils n'ont aucune chance contre la guérilla que nous avons su improviser. Et les quelques corps de nos frères sont déjà ramassés par ceux d'autres frères qui ont eu plus de chance pour être emmenés au plus vite quelque part où nous pourrons les pleurer en toute sécurité.

Je vois le regard gris de mon homme sauter d'un cadavre de ses anciens confrères à l'autre en ce que j'analyse comme un rapide comptage.

Apparemment, ce que tu vois te plaît. Ton sourire froid m'indique que le nombre s'approche de celui dépêché pour nous attaquer.

.

.

Quand nous pénétrons sans encombre la planque dans laquelle je me repose le plus souvent, je croise nombre de visages tristes, lassés, amers. La plupart ne connaissent pas te connaissent pas, toi qui m'accompagnes, ni en tant que rebelle, ni en tant que soldat, ni même en temps qu'ancien habitant de la ville.

Ils ne prêtent même pas attention à toi, acquiescent à mes paroles réconfortantes, à mes paroles encourageantes, battantes. Toujours. Ils m'envoient un regard reconnaissant, appréciateur aussi, quand ils voient que je ramène des armes nouvelles et plus efficaces que les nôtres. Ils affichent des airs de sursis, ils savent que ceux qui ne sont pas rentrés aujourd'hui pourraient être eux-même demain, mais ça n'éteint pas leur volonté, leur triste volonté d'en tuer le plus possible avant leur propre mort. Jamais.

.

Je me dirige vers un homme en particulier, à présent. Tu es toujours sur mes talons. Tu n'as pas perdu ton assurance, mais je te sens te crisper, et je devine que tu es mal-à-l'aise face à tant d'inconnues : ce quartier général qui semble tout à la fois spartiate et réfléchi, éclairé à la bougie car l'électricité ne nous parvient plus depuis longtemps... Ces civils banals qui se battent comme les plus braves des soldats, ces faces peinées par des morts fraîches aujourd'hui mais qui seront prêtes dès demain, dès ce soir à reprendre le combat.

Ce pays aussi, que personne n'aurait pensé potentiellement proie, il y a moins d'un an, d'une telle haine, d'une telle déchéance où des frères sont prêts à se déchirer sans état d'âme pour peu qu'ils soient chacun d'un côté de la barrière virtuelle dessinée par le Régime.

.

Je me dirige vers cet homme particulier, celui qui serait le chef véritable de la révolution, et j'ai peur. Parce que lui te connaît, parce qu'il sait qui tu es, qui tu as été. Ce que tu représentais pour moi, ce que tu as continué de représenter pour moi même quand j'essayais d'étouffer mon amour au cours des derniers mois. En cela, lui et moi nous sommes compris tout ce temps.

Quand il se tourne vers nous, son regard affiche lui aussi l'appréciation de voir de nouvelles armes et munitions apportées. Puis son expression change quand elle tombe sur ton visage, quand elle reconnaît tes yeux gris, ton air fier qui sont les mêmes que les siens. Quand ses yeux balaient ta tenue, ton chargement. Quand il perçoit entre nous ce quelque chose, cet ajustement permanent qui chorégraphie les pas de deux personnes qui s'aiment. Ton regard possessif. Mon air volontaire.

Depuis de longs mois, nos âges ne comptent plus pour ceux qui sont nos frères, et nous voyons notre valeur à travers nos actes respectifs. L'homme a confiance en moi même si j'ai vingt-trois ans de moins que lui. Il a confiance en mon jugement. Je pense aussi qu'il sait que tu feras certainement tout pour me protéger. Pour me plaire aussi. Je pense qu'il n'a aucun doute quant au fait que, si j'ai réussi à te ramener ici, lui qui connaît ta personnalité depuis toujours, ça signifie que tu fais partie des nôtres à présent.

Et, en tant que tel, tu deviens un élément de taille pour notre camp, puisque tu étais dans les dirigeants des opérations du camp d'en face.

.

L'homme te sourit. Il t'ouvre ses bras.

Je te vois hésiter un instant, tu ne pensais sans doute pas que ce serait si facile.

Et pourtant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un t'accorder autant de respect et t'aimer autant que ton père, quand on était jeunes. Il est lui-même un homme pour lequel j'ai énormément d'admiration depuis toujours et que j'ai suivi sans hésiter, quand la guerre a commencé.

Aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucun doute qu'il te pardonnerait et qu'il t'aiderait à réintégrer les rangs que tu n'as pas su choisir au bon moment.

.

Je m'éloigne pour te laisser à tes retrouvailles avec ton géniteur. J'ai besoin de sommeil. Je ne sais pas combien de temps le calme relatif régnera au dehors, dans combien de temps il faudra refaire surface avec nos armes et nos vies pour garder ce qui nous appartient, notre ville, notre dignité, notre humanité. Pour l'instant, je veux dormir.

.

Je te retrouve de nouveau sur mes talons alors que je n'ai pas fait dix pas.

Tu me suis et tu t'installes avec moi sur les couvertures qui me servent de matelas.

Tu m'enlaces par derrière, tu poses ton nez dans mon cou après avoir écarté les nœuds qui me servent de cheveux.

Ton souffle dans ma nuque, tes bras autour de ma taille, ta chaleur dans mon dos me plongent dans une torpeur de bien-être et de bonheur indécents dans le contexte de conflit armé qui déchire nos vies. Et pourtant. Je m'y complais.

.

Je m'endors vite, très vite.

Plus vite que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé depuis des mois.

J'imagine que ta présence à mes côtés, physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement, y est pour beaucoup.

Savoir que mon meilleur ami est sauf, peut-être, en tout cas pas aux moins des rangs adverses, possiblement avec le type de qui il était amoureux quand on était mômes – il y a sept mois, quoi – avant que la guerre lui arrache le type en question et ses convictions à son propos...

Savoir que la prochaine fois que je porterai un fusil, mon homme sera derrière moi et non plus contre moi...

Savoir que, peut-être, avec ses connaissances, il pourra nous aider pendant quelques temps à avoir plusieurs coups d'avance sur nos adversaires...

Savoir tout ça, même si ça ne règle pas le conflit, même si le pays est toujours à feu et à sang et même si j'ai toujours envie de pleurer quand je pense à ceux qui sont morts, au visage mortifié de nos villes et de nos frères... je me dis qu'au moins, j'aurai quelqu'un sur l'épaule de qui me pencher.

.

Penser fugitivement aussi que, si tu estimes que rien ne vaut la peine de mourir, tu t'es exposé, tu étais prêt à me laisser te descendre, tout à l'heure, quand rien ne pouvait te faire prédire que je ne ferais pas le choix de tirer, dans l'impulsivité qui va de paire avec mon imprévisibilité.

Alors, comme ça, me dire que la poursuite de ma vie vaut à tes yeux le prix de ta mort, je crois que ça m'aide un peu à m'endormir.

Savoir que tu seras là, dans mon dos, quand je me réveillerai dans quelques minutes, quelques heures peut-être.

.

Dans tous les cas, je rêve que tu es le souffle de vie qui demeure dans les cendres du phénix, celui qui lui permet de renaître de sa propre combustion. Je rêve que tu sois celui grâce auquel je pourrai me relever en même temps que le pays et vivre, quand la guerre sera fini, malgré mon cœur qui meurt un peu plus quand je tue un soldat, quand un rebelle est tué, alors que moi je reste pour continuer à mener le combat, assurer toujours plus de morts et justifier toujours plus de ripostes armées.

Quand on était gosses, tu m'appelais Duo parce que, même si on était foncièrement différents, tu me disais que j'étais comme un bout de toi qui te complétait. Ton double qui te conseillait avec pragmatisme et intelligence. Que j'étais celui qui te donnait des raisons de croire en telle ou telle chose, de continuer le lycée, de continuer à avoir une vie normale avant même que le chaos ne nous balaie tous...

Je me plais à croire que c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Que je serai ce Duo, celui qui te fera croire de nouveau en le sens que doit prendre ta guerre. Que tu seras ce souffle de vie qui fera renaître des cendres de mon palpitant un nouveau cœur tout neuf avec lequel nous pourrons nous faire vivre mutuellement.

.

Je suis convaincu qu'ensemble, nous pouvons être un phénix qui renaîtra des cendres de son pays et de sa tristesse.

.

.

.

**WALA !**

.

* * *

.

**Bon ! **C'était la petite dernière, finie et postée...

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop sombre.

J'espère que le manque de réalisme, le retournement de situation et de veste pour Heero n'était pas de trop, que son accueil rapide parmi les rebelles et par son père n'était pas trop impensable...

Je n'avais pas envie que ça se finisse mal, que l'un meurt, les deux, qu'ils se disent adieu, qu'ils repartent chacun de leur côté avec le sursis pesant de la mort de l'un ou de l'autre...

Je me dis que s'il devait y avoir une suite (elle ne serait pas de moi parce que, pour moi, cette fic est finie), Heero vivrait forcément un certain temps caché, captif même, le temps de tester sa fidélité, son revirement... Que ce serait plus réaliste qu'il n'ait pas été bêtement ramené dans une planque comme ça, qu'il ait eu les yeux bandés, que Duo n'ait pas été le seul à prendre cette décision, mais bon...

J'avais vraiment besoin que ça se termine le mieux possible pour eux deux.

.

Voilà !

.

**Bises de NausS !**


End file.
